Creed Diskenth
Creed Diskenth is the leader of the Apostles of the Star and a former member of Chronos. Appearance In the beginning of the series, Creed has his hair slicked back, and wears a white jacket, as well as pants. Later, Creed has longer, white hair, parted down the middle and his bangs framing his face. He also wears a fur-lined, black jacket with no undershirt. Personality Creed is mysterious, often appearing out of the shadows to talk to Train. He liked Train's "Black Cat" personality, and was willing to kill Saya to prevent his change. He remarks that if Train was to die, it would break his heart. He is shown to be confident in his skills, and often underestimates his opponents, even very powerful ones like Train and Sephiria. He is also willing to kill without remorse. He has a disturbing obsession with Train and seeks to make Train join him. When it comes to Train or matters concerning him, Creed becomes mentally unstable. Synopsis After Train fails to kill Eve, Creed breaks into his apartment and asks if Train's hesitance was due to Eve's child-like appearance. This prompts Train to devise a plan to kill the bio-weapon. Later, Creed is given a mission by Sephiria to capture Train after he defects from Chronos. As they meet, they spar, resulting in Creed's Kotetsu to be broken. Train leaves, and Chronos' men attack Creed. Using the Imagine Blade, he disposes of them and is labeled a traitor by Chronos. Trying to recruit Train, Creed sends Shiki to capture him, but realizes it is useless if he is with Saya. He waits until Train and Saya are supposed to meet when he kills Saya. Doing do throws Train into a rage, swearing revenge on Creed. Charden, as per Creed's request, invites Train to their celebration. He and Creed fight, and Creed asks for Train to shoot him. However, Charden and Echidna intervene as soon as he does. Train retreats so that he may save Sven and Rinslet, leaving Creed hoping that he can persuade Train to their side. In the last battle, Creed abandons all hope of saving Train from Saya's spell, and attacks with the intent to kill. His imagine blade has merged with his arm, which Train realizes and destroys. Afterwards, Eve takes out the nanomachines he had in hi body and Echidna takes him away. Eve is kidnapped later, and Creed leaves without Echidna's knowledge to help. He confronts the man behind the operation and tells Train to go ahead and save his friend. During his fight with Mason, Echidna appears and saves Creed from one of Mason's attack. Echidna tells Creed that she promised to protect him and will do so, Creed then attacks Mason in anger. Eden was destoryed shorty after and Mason dies with it. After the battle Creed took a wounded Echidna back to their home and started a new life as a changed man. Skills Swordsmanship: Creed uses his Tao powers to manipulate the hilt of his former sword, Kotetsu, to form the "Imagine Blade." He is noted as a very skilled warrior and assassin, and could have even been a chronos number if he was not so mentally unstable :Level 1: in its first form, it is an invisible sword that is able to extend up to eighty meters. :Level 2: its second form takes the appearance of a living black sword with a mouth that is directly linked with Creed's mind. It is able to extend and be manipulated like a whip at will, and it can bite opponents.The weapon takes the form of a scimitar or something similar like a falcion :Level 3: Creed merges the sword with his arm, and another large arm extends from it, which can be used to propel Creed at high speeds.The weapon takes the form of a cleaver blade on his right arm and a arm on the back :Level MAX: in its final form, it creates an extremely large blade made out of light.The weapon takes the form of a huge blade in the form of a cleaver Regeneration: After obtaining the God's Breath nanomachines, he becomes able to regenerate from any fatal wound in seconds and he will remain in his peak physical condition forever. Their only weakness is that they cannot fully restore the brain, which would leave him with only primal instincts. Gallery File:Creed; A Broken Kotetsu.jpg File:Creed; Rose.jpg File:Creed; Alternate Profile.jpg File:Creed; Imagine Blade and Echidna.jpg File:Imagine_Blade_II.jpg|Imagine Blade Lvl 2 File:Imagine_Blade_III.jpg|Imagine Blade lvl 3 Trivia *Creed bares alot of resemblance to the villain of the Compilation Of Final Fantasy VII, Sephiroth, they both have white/silver hair, and long bangs that frame their faces, they have both killed the protagonist's of their respective series' first love interest by impaling the victim in the back, both have very long swords, both wear black with no undershirt and both have achieved "godhood" at one point. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Apostle Category:Chronos Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Apostle Category:Chronos Category:Male